When The Bow Breaks
by charming writer
Summary: This scene’s an AU on Season 4 Supernatural episode “When The Levee Breaks” & my future season 6 of Charmed. A demon in disguise as Sam's wife Melissa reads on his fears & plays with them dishing out his own brand of justice. Stories rated M for language
1. When The Bow Breaks

**When The Bow Breaks **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, characters from Supernatural as they belong to Eric Kripe & MC G but I do own Melissa Hale whose my own creation from Charmed. **

**Authors Note: ****This scene's an AU on what happens in the 4****th**** Season Supernatural episode "When The Levee Breaks" & runs alongside my future season 6 of Charmed which features my character Melissa Hale from there also. **

**Extra Notes:** **A demon in disguise as Melissa who can read people's minds & fears & play on them does so with Sam giving him their own brand of grief although I may write other scene's later where he/she does more things also. Fanfic's rated M, for some language. **

Panic Room

_Sam Winchester's lying on the make shift bed in Bobby's panic room contemplating what just happened after his younger self visited him. Bringing his hands up Sam runs them through his shaggy dog hair. Standing a little away from him Melissa Hale Winchester, stares down at Sam._

Melissa: Hello Sam.

_Hearing her voice Sam turns his head left & stares up at her. He squints, his eyes as he stands up trying to make out if she's there or not. _

Sam: Mel.

_Her eyes wander round the room as she talks to him._

Melissa: Well this's a bit of a predicament you've got yourself into isn't it. But then of course you've only, yourself to blame for it haven't you.

_Sam looks at her upset like._

Sam: (Upset) I'm so sorry Mel.

_Melissa stares at him angrily._

Melissa: (Angry) What for screwing my life up. For making me collapse & loose our son. That's alright. You're okay.

_Hearing the first of this Sam sits himself down whilst still looking at her._

Sam: (Shocked, Confused) Loose whaddya mean? You miscarried naturally.

Melissa: No I didn't. I rang you after my 12 week scan to talk about the baby but didn't get an answer just a lot of moaning on the other line instead. I hung up soon afterwards upset then collapsed a few hours later & had to have an operation to remove the ectopic baby which was lodged in my fallopian tube as well as that also. The doctors said my chances of conceiving again with just one fallopian tube were 50%. It's lucky I had god & my family supporting me otherwise I wouldn't know what I would've done. I was goanna name him Jonathan Dean Hale Winchester after your father & brother.

_Sam hearing this can't believe it. _

Sam: (Shocked) Why didn't you tell me the truth Mel?

_Melissa looks at him angry like._

Melissa: (Angry) After what you did why should've I?

_Walking over she crouches down in front of him upset._

Melissa: (Upset) All you had to do was talk to me after Dean died but instead you came home drunk & fucked me then left the next day without a single word & hooked up with that demon bitch Ruby afterwards.

_Raising his head Sam looks at her teary eyed. _

Sam: (Teary Eyed) I'm so sorry Mel.

_Getting up she stands on her feet._

Melissa: For what getting me pregnant

_She punches him in the face. _

Melissa: For cheating on me with Ruby.

_Melissa does it again._

Melissa: & then again with another woman while we're divorcing.

_Then she does it a 3__rd__ time._

Melissa: For making me loose our son & decreasing my chances of conceiving again.

_& a forth, time afterwards. _

Melissa: For you been a demon sucking adrenaline junkie.

_Then finally Melissa does it a 5__th__ time._

Melissa: It's okay Sam you're just been yourself. Been who your truly are.

Sam: No I'm not Mel. I'm only doing this to overt the apocalypse so I can defeat Lilith & save my family.

_Melissa laughs sarcastically at him._

Melissa: (Laughing Sarcastically) Your family?

_She kicks him lots of times in the shins as she continues talking to him._

Melissa: You turned your back on us a long time ago Sam when you betrayed us & went of with Ruby which's why we're getting divorced you pathetic son of a bitch.

_Sam doubles in pain as he holds onto his manhood._

Sam: (In Pain & Upset) I'm so sorry Mel I truly am.

Melissa: No Sam sorry's collapsing in pain & been rushed into surgery then told you're baby's dead & that you've one less fallopian tube & that your chances of conceiving again are 50%. At least if he'd been born I'd have made sure he didn't turn out like you though.

_Turning around she walks away. Getting up slowly Sam questions her. _

Sam: Whaddya mean Mel? Tell me.

_Turning round she answers._

Melissa: I mean I would've binded your side of his powers that he got from you that's what.

_He moves towards her hearing this. _

Sam: You'd have what? He was my son to Mel. I'd have had a right in saying what you would've done with him before you did it.

Melissa: No Sam you lost that right the night you created him. So why don't you curl back into your little ball & go off & die something.

_Turning round she starts walking away from him._

Melissa: You're a fake Sam a washed fucked up nobody.

_& disappears' into the shadows. Seeing her gone Sam cries, by himself._

To Be Continued. 


	2. A Sweet Revenge

**A Sweet Revenge**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, characters from Supernatural as they belong to Eric Kripe & MC G but I do own Melissa Hale whose my own creation from Charmed. **

**Authors Note: ****This scene's a second tag on the 4****th**** Season Supernatural episode "When The Levee Breaks" & runs alongside my future season 6 of Charmed which features my character Melissa Hale from there also. **

**Extra Notes:** **The demon reappears as Melissa after Sam hears his son whom he thinks dead & goes picks him up & feeds him. Then soon afterwards things really turn on. Warning is sexual contended. **

Panic Room Time Lapse Later

_Lying asleep Sam hears someone crying. Waking up he sees a basinet over in the corner of the room. Getting up he goes over seeing a baby crying inside it. Looking down he sees the name John written on the blanket. Not believing he's sons alive, Sam picks John up & takes him over to the rocking chair nearby & feeds him with the bottle laid, out next door to them. Rocking back & forth Sam looks down as John suckles it. _

Sam: I'm so sorry baby.

_In no time at all John vanishes from Sam's arms & reappears in Melissa's ones. Noticing he's gone Sam looks up trying to find him. Standing in front of him he notices his family there._

Melissa: It's amazing isn't it a little baby lying in your arms holding him feeding him.

Sam: Why did you do that Mel?

Melissa: So you could know what it felt like to be with him if he was alive that is.

Sam: Whaddya mean?

Melissa: I mean I gave you the opportunity to be his dad before I take him away.

Sam: Away?

Melissa: From you so that you never see him or your daughter again.

_Getting up Sam goes over to them._

Sam: No please don't, do that Mel.

Melissa: Sorry Sam you don't have a choice in this.

_Turning round they all start leaving walking into the shadowy mist. _

Sam: Please no.

_Then disappear completely._

Sam: (Shouting) NO!

_Gasping with breath Sam wakes up from his dream. Looking downwards he sees his zips unflying. Prying them apart Melissa pulls down the front of his pants then sucks on his cock. Feeling this Sam tenses up. _

Melissa: Shh it's okay baby.

_Melissa says this as she sensuously assaults him. Loosing control Sam grips the sides of the bed & raises his legs & hips. Building her strength up Melissa quickens the pace. Twisting & Jerking Sam moans out. Finally not able to contain, it Sam spurts himself inside her. Coming up Melissa kisses him. Breaking apart Sam looks at her. _

Sam: Whaddya doing?

_Staring at him deeply, Melissa answers. _

Melissa: Just pleasing you baby.

_She kisses him again but Sam pulls her away._

Sam: Why?

Melissa: Because I want to Sam. I miss you babe.

_Melissa resumes what she was doing then whispers in his left ear. _

Melissa: I love you so much Sam. I forgive you.

_Hearing this Sam looks at her deeply then kisses her releasing all the pent up pain & anger he's feeling. Divesting their clothes of quickly Sam & Melissa explore each other as if they hadn't done so in months. Turning her over Sam lies on top & fits himself inside Melissa. She groans out aloud feeling the familiar sensation of him then settles down. Gripping the bed & wrapping his left arm round her Sam moves up & down inside Melissa. Resting his head beside hers he moans out aloud as he has his fill of her. Wrapping herself around him Melissa holds onto Sam as she brings her legs up with his. Head turned sideways she moans against Sam's left ear. Bringing their lips together Sam & Melissa kiss each other slowly as Melissa, wanting control rolls Sam underneath her. Leaving him Melissa kisses down toward Sam's neck & speeds her actions up as Sam caught up in the motion of it all doesn't notice Melissa picking the knife up from underneath the bed & sliding it behind her back. Panting loudly Sam grips Mel tightly as he spills himself inside her. Just as this happens Melissa raising herself up plunges the knife into Sam's chest. Opening his eyes in horror & pain Sam gasps for breath. Melissa moves away from him. _

Sam: (Gasping) Mel why?

_Looking down at him angrily, Melissa talks. _

Melissa: (Angry) Because I want you to suffer Sam Winchester & to know what it really feels like to loose something you truly want. & I'll continue to make you suffer for a very long time.

_Staring downward at Sam Melissa sees the feeling of his life draining from within him. Contorting in pain Sam gasps his very last breath & dies. Melissa smiles happily at him. _

To Be Continued


	3. When Everything's Not As It Seems

**When Everything's Not As It Seems**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, characters from Supernatural as they belong to Eric Kripe & MC G but I do own Melissa Hale whose my own creation from Charmed. **

**Authors Note: ****This scene's a third tag on the 4****th**** Season Supernatural episode "When The Levee Breaks" & runs alongside my future season 6 of Charmed which features my character Melissa Hale from there also. **

**Extra Notes:** **Sam finally learns the truth after he witnesses his daughter Charlotte kill an innocent man with powers she's inherited from him. His real soon to be ex wife Melissa wakes up having dreamt what's happened & sets out to do something. **

Panic Room

_Sam lying down groggy on the make shift bed looks up seeing the spinning fan circling round. Turning his head left Sam sees a tall man standing a little way in front of him. All of a sudden the man's thrown against the wall on his left side by an unknown force. Sam gets up vaguely seeing a tall brown haired woman standing there with her right arm stretched out. The man looks bewildered & scared as the woman moves a little forward. _

Man: (Bewildered, Scared) Please don't.

_Not bothered by his response the woman's eyes go black as she emit's a bright light from within the man making him gasp as she kills him. Recognising the same power he has Sam attempts to get of the bed but can't as he helplessly watches the man screaming die. _

Sam: (Screaming) NO!

_The man slumps to the floor & blood trickles outta his mouth. Shocked at what's just happened Sam just stares on stunned. The woman turning her head looks at Sam smiling._

Charlotte: (Smiling) Hello dad.

_Sam's eyes widen in response at hearing this comment. A sound of clapping alerts them to someone in the background who steps forward._

Yellow Eyed Demon: Well done my girl.

_Seeing the ghost of his dead tormentor Sam shudders in disbelief & fear. Yellow Eyes looks at Sam & smiles._

Yellow Eyed Demon: (Smiling) Howdy Sam.

_He sees the look on his face._

Yellow Eyed Demon: Oh come on Sam don't you recognise her? She is your daughter after all.

_Sam shakes his head not wanting to believe the person who just killed the man's Charlotte._

Sam: (Shaking Head In Disbelief) No that's not Charlotte she's 2.

_Yellow Eyes moves closer to Charlotte. _

Yellow Eyed Demon: This is Charlotte Sam just a lot older.

_Sam shakes his head again in disbelief. _

Sam: (Shaking Head In Disbelief) No. Charlotte would never kill a man she's good.

_Looking at Charlotte then Sam Yellow Eyes smiles. _

Yellow Eyed Demon: (Smiling) You'd like to think that but you can't deny what's inside her Sam.

_Shaking his head a third time Sam looks up at Charlotte & Yellow Eyes. _

Sam: (Shaking Head) No.

_Yellow Eyes takes pleasure in what he's telling Sam. _

Yellow Eyed Demon: She has demon blood Sam just like you. & she killed that man just like you did Alistair.

_Sam hangs his head down in shame upset. _

Sam: (Upset) No.

_Yellow Eyes turns & bends his sideways down meeting Sam's face. _

Yellow Eyed Demon: You can't deny it Sam. No matter how much witchcraft she has in her evil will always win out.

_Sam looks up tears rolling down his eyes. _

Yellow Eyed Demon: She's evil Sam & you can't stop that.

_Staring at her Sam sees her eyes go black again as Yellow Eyes pulls himself up laughing. Gasping suddenly Sam sits up sweating profusely. Staring right he sees a mysterious figure standing away from the make shift bed. _

Mysterious Figure: This's not real Sam none of it is. It's a demon who can read people's fears & use them against you. That's how he's doing it to you.

_Sam stares at him quizitively. _

Sam: (Quizitively) Whaddya mean? My daughter, my wife, my dead son, Yellow Eyes there not real? How do you know? Who are you?

Mysterious Figure: I can't say or stay too long otherwise he'll find out.

Sam: How do I defeat him then?

Mysterious Figure: You must stay strong & show no emotion until help comes otherwise he'll get through you. & remember none of it's real.

_Sam nods his head just as the figure suddenly disappears. Sam looks round trying to find him. _

Melissa's Bedroom San Francisco

_Melissa wakes up turning her head straight up gasping at what she's just seen. _

Halliwell Hallway

_Coming outta her bedroom in her white silk nightdress & thin dressing gown Melissa turns right & walks up the stairs in front of her towards the attic. _

Attic

_Turning the knob round Mel walks inside over to the Book Of Shadows & opens it up flipping the pages as she searches for the demon that was described in her dream. _

Hallway

_Paige & Leo who's living there whilst Piper's at Magic school walk outta their rooms half awake. _

Paige: Hey Leo did you hear something?

Leo: I'm not sure.

_Lifting his head up Leo calls Chris._

Leo: Chris.

_Chris orbs in beside them from the basement. _

Chris: Yeah what?

Leo: Did you hear anything?

_Chris looks at Leo sarcastically. _

Chris: (Sarcastically) Like what? Hello I'm in the basement.

Paige: Leo was only asking you a question Chris. You don't have to be all sarcastic about it. Oh well may as well go back to bed hey.

_Leo nods his head agreeing. _

Leo: Yeah. Goodnight Paige.

Paige: Night Leo, Chris.

Chris: Night.

_Just as they turn round a flash of light appears in front of them. Turning round the guys & Paige see Castiel the angel both making them jump._

Castiel: Gentlemen, Paige.

_Paige looks at him half angry. _

Paige: (Half Angry) Geez Cas don't sneak in on people like that.

_Castiel answers him. _

Castiel: I'm sorry Paige.

_Chris follows Paige's response. _

Chris: Yeah haven't you heard of knocking.

_Castiel turns his head towards Chris._

Castiel: Angels don't knock Mr. Halliwell. 

_Leo stares at him._

Leo: Alright what're you doing here then Cas?

_Castiel looks at Leo._

Castiel: Mel just had a vision of foreshadowing events of what will happen if the demon gets through to Sam & brings about the breaking of the final seal.

_Chris looks at him seriously. _

Chris: (Serious) Yeah see that's what I don't like god using my sister as a psychic conduit to see what seals are being broken & tell you where there being broken.

Castiel: God picked Melissa because of her unfaltering faith in him. She's doing his work Chris. Mel's helping us stop seals from breaking however bit she can. God will highly reward her when we stop Lucifer from breaking free.

_Paige appears angry hearing that comment._

Paige: (Angry) If Mel's alive then yeah before another massive premonition puts her in hospital again or worse kills her.

_Castiel looks at Paige._

Castiel: God is protecting her Paige. He won't let Mel die.

_Chris replies angrily. _

Chris: (Angry) Well he wasn't there when she had a brain anuyrism 2 weeks ago.

_Castiel looks at Chris. _

Castiel: No but she did pull through with gods help. He is protecting her.

_Paige huffs in disbelieve. _

Paige: (Huffing) If god was protecting her he wouldn't have given her those visions in the first place.

_Leo looks at Paige._

Leo: Paige please.

_He looks back at Castiel._

Leo: Alright you said Mel had a vision of the final seal breaking?

_Castiel answers Leo. _

Castiel: Not exactly. The final seal isn't about what happens to Sam it's about what actions he takes if the demon gets to him.

Chris: Which's what Mel must've dreamt about or at least what's happening to Sam meaning Leo & Paige did hear something. Her bedroom doors open.

_He points to that which the others look at. _

Leo: She must be upstairs in the attic.

_Hearing some pages flipping the crowd look upward._

Paige: Mel's gotta be looking through the book.

Chris: Then she is upstairs. Let's go.

_Going down the hallway the guys, Paige & Castiel go upstairs._

Attic

_Melissa's taking a couple of ibuprofen tablets Leo gave her with some water. _

Chris: But Mel shouldn't be getting anymore premonitions since the council took away her powers for abusing them & forcing herself to see who might turn Wyatt.

Leo: Yes but these visions are from god not her powers.

_Chris looks at Mel concerned which she notices. _

Melissa: I'm fine Chris.

Chris: (Concerned) Not if your getting more of these visions you aren't. There getting stronger every time you see a seal break.

_Mel puts the glass down on the table near her. _

Melissa: Which is part & parcel of having premonitions.

Chris: (Concerned) Not when they almost kill you there not.

_Mel looks at Chris a little angry & frustrated. _

Melissa: (Angry, Frustrated) Look I didn't want these visions & I wish to god I never had them but if god did give me them to help try & stop the 66 seals from breaking then I have to obey him in that.

_She looks at the book again as Chris flaps his arms up & down. _

Chris: Why? Why do you have to help Sam out after everything he's done to you.

_Melissa answers looking up from The Book Of Shadows. _

Melissa: Because he's Charlotte's dad Chris despite everything that's happened. & she'd be devastated if anything happened to him.

Chris: She's 2.

_Melissa stares at him angrily. _

Melissa: (Angry) That's not the point. If you were a parent yourself Chris you'd understand.

_Chris thinks about his & Bianca's future daughter Rachel for a few seconds. Paige walks towards Melissa trying to diffuse the situation. _

Paige: Alright sweetie what exactly did you see?

_Coming away from the book Melissa fingers her right hand in her light long ginger hair as she paces forward a few steps. _

Melissa: Firstly I saw myself getting angry with Sam & beating him up for cheating on me & screwing up his family & the real reason why I lost the baby. Secondly I taunted Sam with a vision of our dead baby & what he would've been like had he'd been alive & said he'd never see his family again. Then I forgave him & gave Sam a full make out session before I killed him with a knife.

_Paige's face contorts in horror hearing that._

Paige: (Face Contorting) Oh my god.

_Replaying the last picture in her mind Mel gets a little upset._

Melissa: (Upset) Then thirdly I saw Charlotte as an adult kill a man with Sam's powers she got & the Yellow Eyed demon taunting Sam & saying Charlotte was evil no matter how many witch powers she had or how good she was & him laughing then a mysterious figure telling Sam it wasn't real & that a demon was reading his worst fears & using them against him like Barbas can.

_Leo stepping forward speaks. _

Leo: Do you know what demon it was?

_Looking at him Mel shakes her head. _

Melissa: (Shaking Her head) No. I didn't see him only the people I said which makes sense if he's read Sam's mind.

Chris: Well whatever it's gotta be something to do with a seal right otherwise she'd not get a premonition.

_Castiel answers Chris looking at him. _

Castiel: What Mel saw was a foreshadow of events setting into motion a possible breaking of the final seal.

_Melissa looks shocked._

Melissa: (Shocked) Oh my god Sam's the final seal?

_Castiel looks at Melissa. _

Castiel: No but he could break it if this demon gets to him.

_Paige looks at Castiel._

Paige: How? What is the final seal?

_Castiel looks at Paige & answers._

Castiel: The final seals Lilith.

_Chris questions Castiel about this._

Chris: (Questioning Castiel) How is it Lilith?

_Castiel speaks to Chris. _

Castiel: Lilith was the first person Lucifer enticed & made a demon. As it is written in the Book Of Revelations the first person made shall be the last person to break it.

_Leo questions Castiel on that._

Leo: Break it how?

_Castiel looks at Leo a little & lies._

Castiel: The information on that was torn outta the book.

_Pacing herself up & down the room Melissa's thinking. _

Melissa: If Lilith's the seal then the demons goanna prey Sam on that. Make him think she's coming after him or something so he goes after her & does something which breaks the seal.

_Paige looks at Mel._

Paige: Then how do we stop that from happening?

_Mel looks at Paige. _

Melissa: Well the mystery figure said Sam had to stay strong & remember none of it was real so we just have to provide him with that & keep him going till we find a way to vanquish the demon.

Paige: Should we involve Piper?

_Chris stops that & answers. _

Chris: Not unless we need the PO3. I don't wanna risk stressing her or getting hurt near her due date.

_Leo nods in agreement._

Leo: (Nodding In Agreement) I agree.

Paige: Well whatever happens we'll have to let Dean & Bobby know what's going on.

_Mel nods her head at Leo. _

Melissa: (Nodding To Leo) Yeah I know.

_Turning her head sideways a bit Melissa thinks about that. _

To Be Continued.


End file.
